


Perfected technique

by AgnesDue



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Ayaken, Ayaneki, Battle, M/M, New technique, Root A, kinda hardcore, pain pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnesDue/pseuds/AgnesDue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato can't keep his hate to himself and him and Kaneki end up getting in an argument, and some other lesser members of Aogiri suggest a fight to see who's stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfected technique

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, new fic!!! Yay!! This took a while, but to make up for that it's longer than the previous one :P  
> Thank you so much, nekololitarawr, who sent me this prompt!!! I had fun writing this :)

“You think that just because you joined Aogiri means I’ll suddenly think you’re a nice guy, or some shit like that?” Ayato shouted at Kaneki, who was seated at the sofa opposite him.

“I’m not insinuating anything, Ayato. I’m simply stating that conflict between us would be meaningless, especially since your hatred towards me seemingly is your pure hatred towards your father,” the white haired teen said, sending Ayato a calculating look.

“What I think of my family is none of your fucking business, and don’t use my name so casually,” Ayato spat at the other, feeling the fury build inside him at the mention of his father. He was almost snarling at the other, and Kaneki’s nonchalance didn’t make that fact any better. The ghoul’s fingernails bore into the material of the sofa as he felt the urgent need to tear it apart in sheer frustration.

“Now, now,” Eto spoke up. “Let’s not take this out on the furniture. If you really want to rip each other’s heads off, why not do it in a battle, hm? To see once and for all who’s stronger?”

Ayato’s fingers relaxed again. He could do with a battle, he hadn’t had one for weeks, and certainly not with someone as strong as Kaneki. “Fine, we’ll have a battle, but not here. Let’s take this to the roof, why don’t we? I wouldn’t want Kaneki’s brain-matter splattered out on the sofa.”

Kaneki scoffed but can up either way, leading the way towards the roof, his boots clacking on the steps upwards. Ayato glared at the elder’s leather-clad legs, feeling satisfaction that the material would soon be splattered with blood. 

Once on the roof, Kaneki went over to the opposite side of where they’d entered, Ayato staying behind on his side. The other Aogiri members stepped to the side, observing with mild interest.

The blue haired teen felt his anger boil deep in his stomach, and he let it all go. As he felt the emotions flow throughout his body, his eyes grew steadily darker until the sclera was entirely black, his irises crimson. His ukaku flared up behind him, pulsing wings sprouting from his shoulders. He looked over at Kaneki, who was completely still, watching him with expressionless eyes. 

Wasting no time, Ayato lunged forward, crystalized shards shooting towards the elder. Kaneki simply avoided them, but the blue haired ghoul was fast enough to fire another wave as he came closer, managing to land a kick to the other’s stomach as Kaneki avoided the shards yet again. The half ghoul went flying, his back hitting the fence surrounding the rooftop. 

“Heh, not bad, Ayato. You actually put some force in that, but now, it’s my turn,” Kaneki said as he stood up. The younger immediately noticed that his left eye was now red and Kaneki’s rinkaku flowed behind him. Keeping his guard up, Ayato released another wave of shards before he darted forward to meet the elder as he lurched towards him. He aimed a hit at Kaneki’s face but the white haired teen intercepted him and grabbed his arms, pulling him forward and nearly kneeing him in the gut, had it not been for his sharp reflexes. Ayato spun out of his grasp and skilfully avoided the elder’s rinkaku, which came down at him like spikes. He then saw an opening, and quickly slid between Kaneki’s legs, his ukaku simultaneously protecting him from the rinkaku. Getting up, Ayato grabbed the elder’s legs and pulled them forcefully from underneath him, effectively making the other fall to the ground. 

Kaneki was up in a flash, his fist colliding with the younger’s face, almost sending him straight into the face of Tatara, who stepped to the side at the last second. 

“Let’s go inside again, this is boring,” Eto complained, as she headed inside again, the other members following her. Ayato stared after them, feeling relieved that his next move would stay hidden from them for a while longer.

Getting up, he regarded Kaneki as he let his emotions run freely. His anger burned through his veins, making his skin feel as if it was in fire. His sadness was there too, like a lump of ice deep within his soul, no angry flame could melt that ice. Concentrating, he closed his eyes, trusting Kaneki to give him a moment. Immense concentration was the key to using his emotions for gaining more power. 

A few seconds passed, and when Ayato opened his eyes again, his pupils had become slits, seemingly like cat eyes. His canines had slightly elongated too, giving him a ferocious look. Those were not the only changes; however, his wings were slightly different too, the flames seeming more black than blue and red. Ayato had practised this for years, and it was certainly no easy task. 

Taking a deep breath, the blue haired teen set off at an extreme speed towards the elder, shards spraying the half ghoul. Ayato noted, with satisfaction, the wounds the shards caused, feeling his lips drag back into a smirk as he kicked Kaneki hard in the chest. The sound of bones cracking reached his ears and Ayato felt a shiver of joy run down his spine. He’d been able to actually break one or more of the idiot’s ribs. Grabbing the elder’s leg, Ayato brought in towards himself, punching the other square in the face as he did, feeling blood from Kaneki’s nose gush out over his hand. The elder fell to the ground a few feet away, not moving as his blood healing his wounds.

“How do you like that, shithead? This is a technique I’ve worked on for years, I’ve only recently perfected it,” Ayato said, shaking his hand so blood splattered the ground beneath him. He then brought his hand up and licked the remaining blood of his hand, the taste of ghoul blood a bitter taste in his mouth. However, under that layer of foul taste was still the taste of human blood, and for some reason, Ayato felt excited at the mix of the two tastes. 

“Oh, is this a technique you’ve made up yourself?” Kaneki said as he slowly got up. The younger glared at him, keeping his hands up to protect himself, but when Kaneki had fully risen, he felt his teeth grit together. The half ghoul’s left eye’s pupil was now a perfect slit, his canines slightly elongated as he smirked at Ayato. His rinkaku was changed as well, veins of black snaking up from the base, all the way to the tips.  
“I didn’t think it would need this much concentration, I can see why you would use such a long time to perfect it. But for someone like me, who has Rize’s blood flowing through my veins, this is not difficult. It’s a good technique, let’s see what it’s worth,” Ayato blinked as Kaneki disappeared before his eyes. Keeping his guard up, the blue haired teen used his enhanced hearing to locate the other. He crouched down at the last second, the elder’s rinkaku passing just above his head. Ayato rolled away and got up, sprinting towards the fence and jumping up on it. Using the bending surface, he sprung back towards the other, shards yet again shooting from his wings. Kaneki’s rinkaku broke the shards in mid-air and let his body drop to the ground as Ayato’s foot passed over his head.

“Tch, you like avoiding things, don’t you? Let’s see how you avoid this!” The ukaku user managed to land a spinning kick at the other, feeling the crunch of bone under his foot as he splintered the elder’s shin. A second later, his body was slammed into the ground as Kaneki’s rinkaku grabbed his ankle and tugged it downwards. Ayato’s back met the cold ground hard, his breath getting knocked out of him. He coughed weakly as the weight of Kaneki’s knees landed on his chest.

“You’re out of RC, aren’t you? That technique burns it away quicker than usual,” the elder said as he straddled the other’s thighs and pinned Ayato’s hands on either side of his head. The younger glared up at him, his eyes now his normal blue colour. What the elder had said was correct, he’d used way too much RC during the battle. He hadn’t expected it to take this long.

“You could’ve killed me earlier, when I was lying on the ground. Why didn’t you?” Kaneki spoke up, a puzzled expression on his face.  
Ayato scowled and looked away, “Like you said, it’s no use battling each other, since we’re supposed to be, fucking allies. And there wouldn’t be any fun in killing you right away now, would there? Our fights are one of the few things I enjoy. This is actually the most fun I’ve had in weeks.” Why was he telling Kaneki this, it wasn’t like he thought it was that entertaining, right? He found it endearing to fight Kaneki, since he knew it would actually be a challenge to beat him in battle. Still, he hated the other’s guts, and literally wanted to pull them out through his mouth. 

Kaneki suddenly grabbed his throat and lightly squeezed it, “I could kill you right now, y’know. Just squeeze my fingers a little tighter and crush your windpipe. I could separate your head from your body as well, if I wanted to.” 

Ayato dragged in a shuddering breath as the elder squeezed harder, “Well, are you gonna do it?” 

Kaneki’s eyebrows scrunched together for a moment, his eyes boring into the younger’s, “…No, I won’t kill you. I told you so before didn’t I? You’re Touka-chan’s only brother, so I won’t kill you. And I enjoy our fights as well, so it would be a shame indeed, to end this just now. However, I enjoy watching your pupil’s dilate as I squeeze your throat.” As he said that last sentence, he tightened his grip on the younger’s throat, causing the blue haired teen to grab at the fingers holding his neck, trying to get some oxygen into his lungs. 

Suddenly, as Ayato started to feel lightheaded, he simultaneously felt blood gather in his lower regions. With a gasp, he moved his hand to cover the area, the elder watching his movement with keen eyes. The blue eyed ghoul inhaled deeply as Kaneki removed his hand from around his neck, rather moving it downwards to rest on the younger’s stomach. Ayato coughed a few times before he spoke up.

“Will you get off me?” Glaring at the elder, he felt more blood flow downwards, further increasing his troubling situation.

“Now, why would I do that? You look like you could need a hand with that,” as he said this, Kaneki let his fingers slide downwards, scraping his black nails over a bit of exposed skin by the other’s pelvis. 

Growing tired of the elder’s shit, Ayato sat up and smashed his lips onto Kaneki’s, moving them hard against the other’s. His hands slid over the pale-eyed teen’s cheeks before ending up in his hair, silvery strands lacing around his fingers. As he kissed the elder, he let his tongue swipe over Kaneki’s lips before forcefully pushing it into the other’s mouth, swiping it over the back of the elder’s teeth and twisting around Kaneki’s own tongue. 

Kaneki pushed back against him and used his tongue skilfully to force Ayato’s back into his own mouth. As he did so, his hands travelled up the younger’s stomach until they reached his chest, where they ran over Ayato’s nipples. Jolting at the touch, the blue haired teen let out a moan, pressing closer to the elder’s chest in the process. His eyes were long since screwed shut, but he opened tem again as he pulled away from Kaneki’s hungry lips. He let his forehead rest on the elder’s and stared deep into the other’s eyes, pale mirror’s reflecting his own emotions.

A hand slid down his stomach and pressed into his groin. Ayato moaned again and licked his lips as he leant forward to press a light kiss to Kaneki’s lips. Seeming to take that as affirmation, the elder’s fingers unbuttoned his trousers and pulled his zip down, the sound seemingly far away to Ayato’s ears. He was abruptly brought back as warm fingers slipped inside his boxer-briefs and gripped his shaft firmly. 

“Yes…” fell from the blue eyed ghoul as he leant his head back and closed his eyes. Kaneki’s lips pressed against the skin on his throat, then started to suck and nibble as his hand stroked the younger’s member. In return, Ayato’s fingers traced down the elder’s chest, then slipping underneath his shirt and up his bare skin, tweaking his nipples on the way, earning him a soft moan against his throat.

“Ah! Fuck- hhaah…” Ayato breathed out as Kaneki’s thumb buried itself in his slit, then moved down again. Raking his nails down the elder’s chest, Ayato bent down to capture the other’s lips with his own again, leading on in a searing kiss. Biting down on Kaneki’s lips, he felt blood ooze out and sucked the liquid up and bit again, delighted in the iron taste it brought out. He then shoved the elder onto his back and kneeled between the other’s legs. He let his hands slide up Kaneki’s legs and past his inner thighs to unbutton the white haired boy’s trousers, proceeding to tug the zip down and slipping his hands into the other’s underwear to grip the teen’s hard-on. A breathy moan left Kaneki’s mouth and Ayato smirked. He was just getting started. Lowering his head, he let his lips close around the head of the elder’s member, sucking once it was inside his mouth.

“Haah…” Kaneki moaned as the younger’s tongue worked around him. Ayato was slowly sucking more and more of the elder’s length, until he felt the head meat the back of his throat. Swallowing around the head, he felt the hot flesh throb against his tongue. He moved his head up again, lightly scarping his teeth along it on the way. Kaneki’s hips bucked upwards, and Ayato let him slowly fuck his mouth, relishing in the breathy moans of Ayato stringing from the other’s lips. After a few thrusts from the elder, he lifted his head again and released the shaft with a wet ‘pop’. As he licked his lips, he looked down at Kaneki and was delighted to see how his cheeks were slightly flushed, his pupils blown.

Ayato grabbed the white haired teen’s hand and guided his fingers towards his own mouth, his lips closing around the digits. He slowly sucked and let his tongue swirl around the fingers, soaking them in his saliva. He then removed his mouth and proceeded to guide them towards his bum, pressing them against the slightly puckered hole. Kaneki visibly gulped as he nodded and slowly pressed a finger inside. Ayato gasped at the sudden intrusion but ignored the slight discomfort, encouraging the other to carry on. The elder obeyed and pushed another finger inside, scissoring them to widen the opening. The blue haired male felt his insides clench around the digits, the burning feeling prominent, but not entirely unpleasant. 

“Another…” he breathed out as Kaneki glanced up at him. Once again the elder obeyed, pushing a third finger inside, thrusting them in and out in slow movements. Ayato still didn’t feel unpleasant, rather the opposite, the pain was slightly turning him on, as it had done when Kaneki choked him. He felt his insides convulse as a wave of pleasure ran the length of his spine. The elder raised his eyebrows and struck the same spot again, sending another wave of pleasure raking through Ayato’s body. The younger grit his teeth and watched as a wicked smirk formed on Kaneki’s lips.

“Wha-“ was the only thing Ayato could mutter before the fingers jabbed into his prostate again, and again and again. The blue haired teen felt as if his body was on fire, wave after wave of pleasure wrecking his body. He bent down to messily kiss Kaneki again, successfully startling the elder into jabbing his fingers up again. Ayato pulled away from the other and rested his forehead onto Kaneki’s, a string of moans escaping his lips. The elder was about to move again but the blue eyed ghoul stopped him.

“Wait. I don’t want to come from this, I’d rather come from the feeling of your cock ramming into me instead,” he smirked at the reaction he got from saying that. Kaneki’s eyelids fell to half-mast, his pupils so blown they almost hid his irises. The fingers were removed from Ayato’s arse, and he took that as his cue to sit up. Reaching beneath himself, he gripped the elder’s length and positioned it at his entrance. He then proceeded to lower himself onto the head, just to know how painful it would be, before he slammed himself down. Kaneki shuddered beneath him and gripped his hips. Ayato felt the pain burn his insides, but this only caused him to feel even more pleasure. The pain made him feel slightly lightheaded and his eyelids fluttered. Letting out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding in, he lifted himself up before slamming down again. He felt the elder throb inside of him, just an inch away from his prostate. 

“How do I feel, Kaneki?” Ayato asked as he lifted again before slamming down, missing his prostate again. Kaneki was gripping his hips in a death grip, bruises already forming. The younger grinded down once and asked again, “How does it feel~?”

“It feels so good- ah!” the elder gasped as Ayato slammed down again, this time hitting his sweet spot head-on, literally. His body shuddered as pleasure ran through him again, but this time ten times harder than before, the width and force of the elder’s shaft making his insides flutter. Kaneki hissed beneath him before he lifted him up and slammed him down again, this time thrusting upwards in sync. Ayato heard a string of ‘fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck’ flow from his mouth, before the elder repeated the process, making another colourful string of words escape Ayato’s lips. The younger gripped Kaneki’s shoulders and held on as the other continued to thrust deep inside him. 

At one point, he was sure he would black out from the sheer pleasure he felt, but was brought back by Kaneki’s teeth on his throat, biting hard into the flesh as his member slammed into Ayato’s prostate, deep inside him. Letting out a scream of pleasure, the younger gripped the white hair on the elder’s head, his insides simultaneously clenching around Kaneki as his own cock shot shite ribbons, splattering both of their stomachs. Inside him, the elder’s length convulsed and hot liquid filled him to the brim. Ayato leaned down and rested his head tiredly on Kaneki’s shoulder, his breath coming small huffs. He felt the elder’s hands come up to caress his hair and he lifted his face to lock eyes with the other.

“Now that wasn’t so bad, was it? Should we agree not to kill each other, and rather enjoy this newfound common interest between us?” Kaneki said as he smiled innocently at the younger.

Ayato scoffed, “Tch, dumbass.” He then leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kaneki’s.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it :) Hope you liked it, and yet again PLEASE SEND ME PROMPTS FOR FUTURE FICS, IT'S SO FUNNY TO USE OTHER IDEAS THAN MY OWN SOMETIMES ;) Please comment and tell me what you think :D  
> PS: Stay hydrated everybody!! :D :) <3


End file.
